tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Steelgenus
Planet Steelgenus is the homeworld of the Men of Steel, a hive mind made up of members of a line of sapient green cyborgs. Planet Steelgenus is the fourth planet from the Guiding Light star in the Tyranus System of the Wawali Galaxy in the 13th Quadrant of the Axle. It is a factory world covered in plants for the production of the steelmen, which are run by the Heir, another hive mind made up of members of a sapient species of hornet-like non-human aliens. The steelmen were built in order to defend Planet Heirvong, and Planet Heirvader, the two homeworlds of the Heir, using the life signatures of the universe's greatest warriors, including that of many geomancers, psychics, wyzards, knights, great-knights, Sam-Raye Warriors, kutulon, tytans, and even Gequan Goliaths. For all of this, the Men of Steel are actually quite small, with thin green plate limbs, blank robotic faces, and pale yellow lights for eyes. They are, however, quite deadly in battle, capable of extended flight, and imbued with great psychic powers, magickal abilities, super speed, super strength, and most of all, unparalleled cooperation, and coordination. The Heir had been unknown to the universe at large, though the Heir had become well aware of life beyond their homeworlds thousands of years ago. They came to be dominated by the philosophy of just one Heir, called the Pollinator, who said that life beyond their space ought to be exterminated, for the Heir deserved to be the heirs of the universe, and so they earned their name. They are one; just one heir. They developed advanced cloning, and genetic technologies, and traversed beyond the universe, hiding in plain sight as merely another type of alien, and then they began to use newfound skinstealing abilities to hide themselves. Sometime before A.M. became ten years old, he became aware of the steelmen, and the Heir, and they became aware of him. He told them to reveal themselves, and he would give them the mechanical means with which they could perfect their steelmen. They did so, and he absorbed the steelmen, and as their servant, lied to the Heir about his plans, and told them of his supposed intentions to destroy the Universal Union, and the Æthernet with it, for his existence within it was everlasting pain. He began his political machinations whilst serving the Heir in their charade within the surrounding Hammer & Sickle Intergalactic Sugar Cartel as an army of steelmen which would enforce the will of the cartel. Immediately the steelmen went on to topple the Rattese Interstellar Empire, absorbing it as a vassal state within Hammer & Sickle, all as a way to manufacture a huge political threat to the Universal Union, allowing him to more easily prey on the emotions of voters, and politicians. Voters are easier to manipulate when they have rat aliens, a hornet hive mind, evil cyborgs, magma cats, armadillo gangsters, and devil aliens to worry about. Category:Cosmology Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:History Category:Huron Space Category:Hammer & Sickle